Demonic Urges
by timburtonluver28
Summary: When Sebastian's true nature starts threatening to show itself his forceful master orders him to satisfy himself so he can return to normal. Yaoi oneshot. Please enjoy the lemons


He had them, two different faces; one on public display and one peeking out from behind closed doors, a hidden desire burned within his chest. The sound of brisk pacing echoed through the halls. Everything was quiet in the dreary mansion, nearly every one of the hands asleep in their beds.

If he wanted he could terrify them in their sleep. He could cause each of those incompetent fools so much pain. However, nothing was more important than his cover. It made his nearly shake with need, the need to revert back to his natural form. No, he wouldn't blow it, his chance for the ultimate meal, the ultimate delicacy he had worked so hard for so long to get.

It would taste so damn good.

He slipped into his master's room, watching the sleeping boy's chest rise and fall as he breathed in his sleep. The preparations were all made for the morning to come. The demon found himself by the young lord's bedside, boredom causing his restraint to slip slightly.

He caught himself before he got too close, starting to turn away from the sleeping form. Perhaps some feline therapy would lull him back into his façade the thought. "Sebastian?" Called the small earl's voice, making the other pause and internally damn his luck.

"Yes, my Lord?" he inquired in his mirthfully stoic tone.

"What are you doing?" The teenager inquired swiftly, the demon forcing a smile. "I was simply checking up on you" Sebastian replied, turning to face his contractor. Ciel sighed gently "Well, you've gone and woken me up now, go fetch me some tea, I don't feel I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight." The earl phantomhive stated, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes my lord" the other bowed, suddenly feeling the other's fingers in his hair. His crimson eyes flashed upward to meet the gaze of his master. "Don't think I'll take this lightly Sebastian" the other smiled slightly, sadistic intentions made apparent by his expression.

The demon slightly shivered, grasping the other's hand and pulling it from his hair. "Excuse me…" he muttered, exiting the room swiftly.

The raven made himself busy with brewing the tea, going over the proper preparations over and over again in his head. He knew this game; the master often pulled him into it. He wasn't sure for what purpose, be it boredom or something else, all he knew is that he had to win it at all costs.

The raven came back, balancing the teapot and china on a silver platter skillfully. The boy was already in his chair in front of the fireplace. "Light a fire" he commanded, the butler placing the tea down and bowing slightly before kneeling in front of the mantle, throwing in blocks of wood and tucking kindling into the crevices with care.

He fed the tiny flames with oxygen, getting them to flare up and take to the larger sticks. He had felt the boy's eyes on him the whole time, but he remained silent. "You know you can't keep supressing it" the boy stated matter-of-factly, crossing his legs and waiting to be served his tea.

The butler got up crossly, walking over to the tea set at the boy's side. "I haven't the foggiest about what you're getting at young master." He replied modestly, handing the boy his saucer. "There's no need to deny it. You are a demon after all. It is in your nature." Ciel answered simply, sipping at the hot liquid.

"Young lord…" the other began to reason, playing dumb now would get him nowhere. "Sebastian, keep denying me and I shall make it an order." The other warned; a deep blue eyes flitting up to meet the other's stare. Sebastian sighed deeply, looking at the other in exasperation.

"So make it an order then" the other challenged, looking at the proud head of the Funtom company. The other seemed to hesitate. The thing this child held dearest was pride, pride in his heritage, and the noble line of Phantomhives. What he was about to command if ever brought out to the public's attention could ruin him.

"Sebastian… this is an order…" the earl began, his mind most likely following the same track Sebastian's had just traveled down. Finally with a deep breath he finished the command.

"Use me to satisfy your urges"

The raven tensed. "My young lord… why…?" an instant glare was sent to the black clad servant. "It is not your job to ask the nature of an order, only to carry it out. Now hurry up" Ciel nearly spat, placing his cup aside.

The demon shivered, breathing deeply. His eyes flashed crimson to the boy who now slowly moved to the bed, looking back expectantly at the butler. "Hurry up" he echoed, taking a seat in the centre of the mattress.

The raven slipped off his gloves, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness as he slowly moved to the bed. Ciel shifted slightly, swallowing hard. He didn't know what to expect, however he could feel the urges rising within Sebastian daily.

During baths he'd get so close to his neck Ciel could feel the heat of his breath. Any other time of day he noticed Sebastian paid special attention to where he stood and constantly avoided the boy like some sort of diseased THING. It was pissing him off, he didn't know why, but it was and if this was the only way to end it, then so be it.

The tall male climbed towards the other, cupping the boy's cheek. Ciel flushed slightly before the other lifted and tucked back the fringe of hair covering his eye with their contract symbol embedded within. Sebastian's eyes locked on the others and all at once Ciel felt petrified.

His heart raced in his chest as the demon smiled, his fangs apparent even in the soft light of the room. He held his breath as the demon slowly brought his face forward, the teen's eyes closing as he expected pain to come. Instead he felt thin lips press to his own.

His eyes shot open and he shoved the other off him roughly. "What are you doing?!" he barked, covering his lips as his face heated in rage. "Only what you ordered, my lord" Sebastian responded coyly.

"I never ordered this, I thought you were going to eat a piece of my soul or drink my blood or something!" he exclaimed, trembling from embarrassment. The demon burst out into laugher, catching the other's hands when he attempted to slap him and pinning the boy to the bed. Ciel gasped, his eyes narrowing in defiance as they met the other's crimson orbs.

"I'm afraid not, my lord. Demons are embodiments of sin, now tell me… what is one of the largest sins you can think of?" the raven leaned in, licking across the smaller boy's jaw, enjoying seeing his master tremble slightly. "Do you wish to revoke the order?" he whispered sensually by his contractor's ear, listening to the boy's erratic heartbeat. "N-No…" Ciel answered shakily, turning his head to the side. "You should know I never take back orders" he said condescendingly, giving the demon a glare before his face turned up in pleasure, Sebastian licking and sucking his ear, playing with the sapphire stud between his teeth.

The raven didn't push it, he had known for some time the boy's confused feelings towards him. Often times a demon and its contractor exchanged in ways such as this. After all, when faced with desire humans usually fell, and demons were the embodiments of temptation.

The demon butler's skilled hands quickly rid the other of his nightgown which was promptly folded and placed aside. There was no sense in making a mess for himself later. The boy let out a hitched breath as Sebastian pressed slightly on the growing tent in the groin of his undergarments.

"You're more eager than I would have anticipated" the raven mused, receiving a rough tug to his hair from the boy. "Quiet" the other snapped; his voice laced with embarrassment that only the demon could recognize. The crow smirked, irritability apparent in the way his lips twitched. He regained his composure quickly and chuckled. "Pardon me my lord" he implored in a seductive low rumble.

He licked the boy's chest, starting in the middle of his chest and moving up to his shoulders and neck. The boy moaned, his grip on the demon loosening and his fingers tangling in his black locks affectionately. The crow chuckled, slowly gaining forgiveness from the other as he put his skilled tongue to work on his master.

He moaned quietly at the taste of the other's skin, the lovely wrapper of his soul tasted almost as good as he knew the boy's essence would. He felt the boy wrench his tie loose, his impatient hand ripping open his shirt, vest, and jacket. He chuckled and stopped him before he could damage his suit any longer.

He stripped his upper half for the boy, only getting that far before Ciel's mouth was upon his skin. The demon gave a low moan as the boy assaulted his chest with harsh bites and elongated scratches. His breath hitched when the earl opened the zipper on his pants, gripping his straining erection through his boxers roughly.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the punishment I owe you" Ciel smirked, giving a few rough tugs to the demon's pride. "Y-Young lord" the other gasped, the boy boldly crawling into his lap, squeezing the other's shaft painfully. "Fulfill your order Sebastian, use me to rid yourself of these urges that keep you from dedicating yourself to me." the earl commanded, his lips brushing the butler's with every word he spoke.

"Yes my lord" the demon responded with a shiver, kissing the other heatedly. The boy's face turned a bright pink as the demon's slick tongue made it past his lips, exploring his mouth. He pulled away with a gasp as he felt the other grip his plump rear.

The demon brought two fingers to the other's lips, his eyes dark with hunger. "Would you be so kind my master? I would hate to enter you unprepared." He inquired the other narrowing his eyes before letting his small tongue out to wrap around the other's long fingers.

The demon moaned and watched the erotic display, the earl keeping a firm hold of his stiffened member as he worked. Finally the demon took back his now slick fingers, allowing the earl to remove his last article of clothing, presenting his entirety before his servant. The raven smiled, noting how the boy's body was on edge with excitement.

He suddenly pinned to the other to the bed, earning a surprised cry from the earl. He chuckled and ran his hand down the boy's torso, stopping at his member and stroking slowly, teasingly. "What a beautiful master I have" Sebastian purred, his sinful tongue dragging up the boys flushing cheek as he arched under the other's hand.

"Hurry, st-op wasting t-time with all this" Ciel stuttered, making the demon chuckle lowly. "Your wish is my command~" he remarked, letting his hand sneak down to the other's forbidden entrance. The teen inhaled sharply as he felt the other begin to prod at his tight virgin hole, his body tensing slightly.

"Stay relaxed" Sebastian prompted, already sliding in the first digit. The boy whimpered slightly, the sound pained but at the same time heated. "Such a perfect and light body my master has, I shall enjoy every inch of it to the fullest." The raven whispered, gently pumping his middle finger inside the boy as he gasped and panted.

He stroked the boy in time with his ministrations, he eventually felt him loosen and become slick enough to add another digit. He waited patiently for the boy's pained noises to turn into soft mewls of pleasure. With that he removed his digits from the boy, making him keep himself spread for the raven.

"Please forgive the pain my master, I promise I will make this as pleasurable an experience for you as it is for me." Sebastian vowed, cupping the other's face as he got himself positioned. "Just get on with it" the teen breathed, his chest rising and falling steadily. "As you command" the other whispered, his lips pressed to the other's temple just before he began to push in.

The boy dug his nails into the other back, crying out in pain as the large demon intruded in on his small body. He salivated slightly, his face flushed and his eyes watery yet hazed. Sebastian all but lost himself at the sight of his young master like this.

He stopped three quarters of the way, panting as he felt the other squeeze him tightly. The raven planted apologetic kisses along the boy's slender shoulders before his desire became too much to bear and the kisses became licks and nips. He started a steady pace, keeping the last quarter of his length out so as not to make the other take too much on his first time.

Ciel panted and cried out softly in pain each time the demon entered him, but in a matter of minutes the cries became pleasured and the demon felt himself begin to slip more and more. "S-Sebastian, quit holding back!" The other rasped, the man striking a wonderful place somewhere within him. "My lord, I think if I let myself go anymore I would break you." The other chuckled, a sheen of sweat gracing his skin, matching the one covering the younger male.

"Quit defying my orders and just fuck me already! Use me to satisfy yourself and stop this charade! This is an order, Sebastian Michaelis!" the other bellowed, arching to brush chests with the other, clawing into the demon's back to make his order clear. The demon moaned, thrusting in hard the rest of his length, making the other gasp and tremble; his eyes shutting tight as his eyes rolled back, his body convulsing in sharp shooting pain and pleasure that rode up his spine. "Yes my lord!" he growled enthusiastically, starting a hard and rough pace as the other still clung to him, his blunt nails marring the demon's smooth skin.

"S-Sebastian! S-sebas-tian! Sebas-tian!" Ciel chanted, his breath coming out in puffs as he moaned and moved with the other, his virgin body moving with the rhythm of the other. Sebastian kept a chuckle to himself; the earl always did have a sense of rhythm, precisely why the demon had urged him to keep dancing. "My Master" The crow muttered, getting rougher and faster as he felt his desire grow.

The room filled with heated cries, each within a few seconds of each other as the two moved steadily faster and faster. The boy kept his back slightly arched as he accepted his demon with each thrust; said male losing more of his control with every passing second. He bit the joint of the boy's neck and shoulder with a lustful growl, his nails digging and dragging down the boy's sides.

Ciel arched hard, jolting as the shock of pain intensified his pleasure from the butler's thrusts as well as his sinful hand entertaining the boy's length. "S-Sebastian!" The boy yelled; his body pressing into the demon more as they reached a nearly intolerable speed level. The demon licked the bite before his eyes locked on the other, a dark understanding within their crimson depths.

He continued at the pace, feeling himself near completion. The boy beneath him threw back his head and nearly screamed, his first climax rocking his boy, making himself tighten on the inside. The demon gave a near howl as he too reached his peak, filling the boy with his seed.

They both collapsed beside one another, the demon chuckling as he took in the sight of his disorientated master. He licked the boy's seed off his fingers, moaning at the sweet taste. Ciel shivered gently, his body relaxed and his hair dishelved as he sunk into the contours of the sheets.

"Sebastian" he called softly, the other scooping up the boy in his arms and holding him to his chest protectively. "Yes, my lord?" he asked gently, running his fingers through the other's silky hair, smoothing it. "Are you satisfied?" the young earl inquired, his body seemingly void of energy.

"More than you'll ever know" the demon responded with a small smile. The boy's face contorted into a look of both relief and disappointment. He had certainly achieved his goal but at the same time he hoped that this would not be the last time he was able to satisfy the demon.

"However…" the other continued with a chuckle. "I am afraid I will have to rely on you for this from now on. Each time I feel an urge I will need to beseech your assistance my master" the teen smiled slightly, his eyes closing. "That's fine" he murmured, his breath falling into a steady tempo characteristic of sleep.

The demon borrowed one of his arms back to fix his trousers and boxers before attempting to remove the rest of himself out from underneath he unconscious boy's body. "Sebastian." The boy suddenly called; his usual assertive tone back in his words. "Yes my lord?" The butler inquired, freezing where he was.

"Stay with me" he commanded, his contract-laden eye resting on the other's face as he gave a warming glance. The other smirked gently before settling back with the boy, his arms around the smaller body beside him. "As you wish, however I fear if I stay too late with you like this that not only will nothing be prepared in the morning but those useless three will poke their heads in here searching for me." the earl glared. "Do you think I care?" the boy retorted stubbornly, closing his eyes again and relaxing in the other's embrace.

The demon chuckled and kissed the boy's head. "Forgive me" he whispered, a smile on his lips as the boy fell into a deep sleep. The raven knew from then on it would be harder for him to even think about taking this boy's soul, but he knew once he had it he would cherish it just as he did the rest of this young noble, the ever proud Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
